


Home isn't Home without You

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Angst -of course-, Crazy ex lover, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Presumed Dead, Slow Burn, Stalking, lots of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9883400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: After being gone for so long, can Tanaka really win over the man he's been in love with since high school ?





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone !! Sorry for not posting anything in forever, life sucks. I'll try to update this as quickly as possible, the goal is monthly posts. Hopefully things aren't too crazy.

Reunions are joyful yet painful. Former classmates or teammates will most likely be more successful than you are. They'll probably be much happier than you'll ever be. Worst of all, the marriage invitations. There's a certain phrase that Tanaka Ryuunosuke can't avoid for the life of him: _We're getting married_. All of their friends from the volleyball team are either married or engaged, soon to be married. It's been ten years since Daichi, Suga, and Asahi graduated from Karasuno, nine years since he, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita graduated, nine years since he's been separated from Chikara. Ryu has been in love with the raven-haired man since they were in middle school. Twenty-six and still head over heels. Tanaka is slowly regretting moving to America for college and staying out there for a few years afterwards.

“We will be making our decent into Narita International Airport in approximately three minutes. Please fasten your seat belts and make sure your trays are clear and in an upright position. Please do not leave your seats until we are safely in the boarding zone. Thank you for flying United International Airlines.”  
  
Tanaka studies a woman’s face for a moment. She looks to be in her forties and very nervous. Her eyes seem to roam around the cabin as if she’s expecting something to happen. A young boy who is probably her son sits next to her with wide eyes as he studies the skies. He looks to be the same age as his little niece. The woman’s hands tremble as she checks his seat belt. Beside him, his ten-year old sister is still listening to her favorite music, not caring or even aware that they’re about to touch down.  
  
The 727 tilts slightly to the left and began a slow and steady turn. Down below, the ground looks like square plots on a huge map of some kind. Gradually, everything begins to come into view. As they near the ground, small cars heading down long highways of black ribbon come into view, as well as various colored homes of different sizes and shapes. A sudden bump tells Tanaka the landing gear is being released. The woman jumps slightly at the sound.  
  
Feeling his ears pop, Ryu opens his mouth in an attempt to release the pressure. Trees and rooftops whizz by as the aircraft makes its final turn onto the waiting runway and end with a mild rumbling as the tires kisses the tarmac. A loud rush of air giving pressure to the brakes slowly brings the plane to an Indy 500 speed, culminating into the final act of taxiing slowly but surely into the arrival gate.

 _Finally back in Japan. It's been so long._ Tanaka inhales deeply after getting his luggage and walks towards the lobby. Saeko, her husband Akiteru, their six-year old daughter Sora, and Nishinoya are waiting for him with wide smiles across their faces.

“Ryu!! Welcome home!!”

Saeko and Yuu quickly pull him into tight embraces, tearing up happily to see Tanaka again, “Nee-san...Noya-san...I'm back.”

“We missed you so much,” Saeko says with a grin, “and you're staying with me until you decide to move out.”

“Nee-san, Ryu can stay with me and Chikara. There's an extra room,” Nishinoya offers and grins excitedly, “Chikara will be so surprised to see him.”

 _Chikara..._ Tanaka can't understand why he's still nervous about being around Ennoshita. They've been friends for so long, but Ryu hasn't called him in nine years. He only contacted his sister and Yuu. No letters. No emails. Nothing. There's no doubt Chikara will be furious with him, but the fear resides in whether or not they can move past the anger and betrayal. _I hope he doesn't hate me._

Ikebukuro is one of Tokyo's largest shopping and entertainment districts. It has a downtown feel and a reasonably good reputation as a place to live, which is why Tanaka isn't too shocked to see this is the city Noya and Ennoshita live in. What surprises Ryu is why his crush and best friend are living together. Yuu hasn't stopped grinning since they've got out of his car in the parking garage of the apartment complex. The entire apartment is a decent size for two-three people to live in comfortably, and the biggest room, other than living room, was the master bedroom since it also has emergency supplies stored in there. A French window is hidden behind a sheer white curtain in the living room, giving it an elegant feel to it. A small balcony connects to the living room through the French window, and the sofa is a simple black leather sectional couch pressed against the wall. Inside the kitchen stands a very beautiful man. His cheeks are chiseled like a finely-carved Michelangelo statue. His nose is perfectly symmetrical. His lips are slightly full: the kind that end in a cute little smirk at the corners. The rays of sun highlight the dimples in his cheeks.

Tanaka sucks in a breath sharply as he observes how much more attractive Chikara became over the years. Ennoshita was never traditionally attractive. He didn't look like an underwear model. There was no bulging pecs beneath his white wife-beater top. No rippling abs. He was average height and average build, average ebony hair, but has dazzling dark chocolate brown eyes. No one would look at Chikara and wonder what magazine, billboard, or commercial they have seen him on. But there is something in the way he looks at people. Something about his smile... It’s in the way he touches someone's shoulder to greet them or brushes the hair from a crying girl’s cheek as he asks if she's alright. Even the way he says "Hello." That hidden quality. That sincerity. That subtle little... something. That's what makes Tanaka love him. That and the feisty side Ryu has seen whenever Ennoshita got angry with him.

The way he looks now has Tanaka thinking puberty was a blessing. Ennoshita’s muscles are more defined but not bulky, especially his legs. His raven hair is the same length Asahi had in high school and it's pulled back into a loose bun. Ryu forces himself to look away before he starts feeling aroused. Luckily Nishinoya breaks the silence by shouting to catch Chikara’s attention over the classical music being played, “Chikara!! Ryu is gonna be living with us for now!”

“Ryu is back?” Ennoshita pauses the music and his eyes widen when they land on Tanaka. _He's really here…_

“Chikara! I missed you,” Tanaka says with a grin, trying to swallow his feelings, “how have you been? I'm glad you're doing well.”

Never has Chikara felt so emotional before. His body is trembling as he fights back tears.

Word after word flowing from Ryu’s lips are angering Ennoshita more by the second. His patience is running out and his temper is flaring. Rage boiling through his body. He barely has a chance to think of his actions. The only thought running through his head was getting Tanaka to stop acting so casually after abandoning him for nine painful years.  
  
Ennoshita purses his lips and raises his hand back. He throws his hand forward as hard as he could, whipping it across Tanaka’s face. The crack of skin contacting skin echoes off the walls. Vibrations of pain starts in his palm and spreads all the way to his fingertips. Chikara’s palm is bright red, the same red mark that matched the one on Ryu’s face. Tanaka and Nishinoya stare at him with eyes wide as Tanaka’s hand slowly makes it to his fire red cheek.

“How can you act so casually after you abandoned me for so many years?!” Ennoshita shouts and covers his face, not wanting the two stunned men to see his tears, “asshole!”

“Chikara…?”

Chikara should've felt some kind of remorse. But he didn't. Not a single organ in his body could produce guilt for his actions. He's been the only person kept out of the loop and the man he fell in love with in middle school is right in front of him after disappearing for so long. Ennoshita turns on his heels and hurries off into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him and sinking onto his butt while covering his face. _You deserved that for stomping on my heart._

Nishinoya quickly grabs an ice pack after coming back to reality, carefully placing it on Tanaka’s red face. “I thought he'd be happy to see you, Ryu. Didn't you call him or anything?”

“No…” _I should have._

“Ryu...you better talk to Chikara when he calms down.”

“I know, Yuu. Right now...I just wanna sleep...I'm feeling jetlag.”

_He smiled, just a little smile at first, but as it grew it pressed his rosy cheeks up and slowly revealed his teeth, like a perfect pearl necklace. Finally the smile reached his onyx eyes, lighting them, causing them to crinkle at the the corners. In that moment he was everything Tanaka had ever hoped for, he was everything Ryu would ever need._

_“Kiss me, Ryuunosuke.”_

_Before Chikara could comprehend it, both of his wrists were in a vice-like grip above his head, and he was being pinned to the wall by strong, muscular arms . A hand slid into his hair and yanked his head back, bringing his face closer to the other man’s as lips were pressed roughly against his own. Ennoshita’s tongue tentatively stroked the tongue in his mouth in a slow erotic dance . The other man's erection was against the ebony haired man’s stomach and Chikara broke the kiss to release a quiet, breathless moan, “Ryu…”_  
  
_Tanaka parted the kiss to begin kissing and gently biting Chikara’s slim neck, leaving love marks and dark hickeys along the soft flesh. The grip on his wrists was released as a desperate need to remove their clothing became frantic. Ryuunosuke initiated another kiss, but this one was much more gentle than the previous one. Ennoshita decided to be brave in his lustful haze and reached down to stroke his companion’s aching cock, he’s still a bit flustered that they’re doing this in the supply closet in the gym but the risk of getting caught made things much more arousing. A faint moan left Tanaka’s lips and Chikara turned around after moving his hand away, pressing himself against the horny buzzcut man. Ryu quickly made two of his fingers moist with saliva, carefully sliding one inside his new lover. It was so erotic listening to Ennoshita fight back moans so they didn’t get caught. Once he was given permission, he added a second finger and shortly after a third. After deeming his partner fully prepared, Tanaka carefully penetrated his tight ring of muscle, filling Ennoshita up with his hard dick._  
_  
The thrusts started out slow to give Ennoshita time to adjust before they began to get more forceful and rapid. Muffled moans were ringing through the intense, lustful atmosphere in the living room. As the duo reached their climax---_

Tanaka snaps his eyes open and feels disgusting for waking up in a sweat along with having a wet spot in his boxers. He sighs to himself and hates himself for having another fantasy about Ennoshita. Ryu walks lazily to the bathroom and is glad Nishinoya isn’t awake yet or else he’d probably tease him for not manning up and telling Chikara his feelings already. _I should make breakfast as an apology to Chikara…_

No one answers when Ennoshita calls out into the home after returning from his early morning grocery shopping. It opens easily when he tries the knob a moment later while struggling to get the door with bags in his hands. A sulfury, burned smell made Chikara’s stomach lurch as soon as he steps inside, and he hears a deep droning sound from the back of the house. He didn’t see anyone in the living room. The smell gets stronger as he walks toward the kitchen, and now he could smell something like burnt meat mixed in with it.

"Ryuu? Nishinoya?" he questions quietly. "You guys okay?" He steps into the kitchen doorway and stops in his tracks.

“I'm fine, Chika!” Tanaka laughs nervously as he frantically tries to salvage the mess he created.

“You're cooking?” Ennoshita covers his mouth at the mess but laughter takes over as he starts snickering at how embarrassed the other is.

Ryu’s at a loss for words. The _ordinary_ boy he fell for in high school has become more adorable and he isn't sure how that's possible. All he knows is one thing.

  
_He's so cute. I'm doomed._


	2. Almost There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get better for them. How far will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya~ here's the next chapter one month later as promised

The sun is setting on the horizon and Kageyama can see the sunlight coming through the hills and through his windows. The light allows the snow capped trees' snow to shimmer like tiny diamonds. It’s as if watching diminute rainbows on every snow flake. As he watches one of his boyfriends walk towards the house, he feels like he can hear the dry snow crunching beneath his feet. The air is crispy, causing Tobio’s cheeks to feel chilly once he opens the window. The tip of his nose becomes as cold as it can be. 

“Shoyo, where's your scarf?! Dumbass!”

“I left it inside! Stop calling me a dumbass, Bakayama!”

  
Kageyama can't help but feel alive, surrounded by the quiet, pure beauty of nature, by the brightness and stupidity of his one lover, Hinata Shoyo, and by the quiet and timidness of his other lover, Kozume Kenma. The three of them moved to Hokkaido after Tobio and Shoyo graduated college in Tokyo. Kenma graduated first since he's a year older. Their relationship formed because of Hinata, his sunny personality, and big heart.

_ “Shoyo, you want to date me and Kageyama?”  _

_ “Y-Yeah...I can't choose between the two of you! Sorry for being selfish!”  _

_ Hinata whimpered over the phone as he spoke to Kenma. He was a second year in high school while the blonde was a third year. Shoyo knew had fallen for the two setters when he first met them. _

_ “You're not being selfish, Shoyo. What does Kageyama think about this?” _

“Tanaka-senpai is back in Japan?!” Both Tobio and Shoyo’s eyes light up with excitement as they're on the phone with their old senpai, Nishinoya.

“Yeah, Ryu flew in a few days ago. I finally got in touch with the team and we're having a get together/reunion! You guys should come and bring Pudding head!”

“Don't call him that. Kenma doesn't like it.” Kageyama mumbles into the phone and is oblivious to the blushing blonde behind him. 

Ennoshita rolls his eyes a bit as he watches Tanaka and Nishinoya talk to their old kouhai excitedly. He's not entirely shocked that the duo still get worked up over being called senpai. Chikara gently clutches the front of his shirt when he sees Ryuu smiling widely over their phone call. That smile makes the raven haired man feel like he's just taken a hot refreshing shower after a long day. It even lights up the whole room.  _ Is this love? _

“Chikara, want to come with us to Hokkaido? We're gonna visit our kouhai and pudding head.” 

_ There goes that infectious grin...I can't resist him sometimes. _ “Sure, we'll have to take a plane or an overnight train.”

Arriving at the train station was another adventure and Ennoshita feels like a parent struggling to control their children. It's obvious Tanaka hasn't been on an overnight train before, but it's worse with Nishinoya. The duo are literally bouncing around while Chikara buys their tickets at the desk. Though every time he glances towards Ryu and sees that contagious smile, his heart melts and the butterflies in his stomach fly around vigorously. 

The three of them sigh in relief when they finally settle into their designated cabin and instantly sit on the comfy beds. There's only two and Nishinoya instantly claims one to himself, leaving Tanaka and Ennoshita to share one. If Ryu couldn't hear Chikara’s racing heartbeat, he could probably hear it now as Ennoshita has an internal panic attack.  _ I'm going to die.  _ In order to fit comfortably, the two men lay on their sides. Tanaka turns over and pulls Ennoshita close so they end up spooning. As comfy as it is to lay this way, Chikara’s heart can't take it. Being held by his crush is overwhelming.  _ This is too good to be true… _

“Chikara?” Ryuunosuke whispers against the man's neck, “I'm really sorry for not staying in touch...you have every right to be pissed at me.”

“I really missed you,” Chikara whispers back and places his hand over Tanaka’s gently, “I thought you didn't want to speak to me anymore…” 

“That's not true. I just couldn't find the right words to say.” 

_ This definitely has to be a dream.  _ Ennoshita thinks to himself before he registers the heavy breathing on his neck. It's so smooth and rhythmic that it's easy to tell Tanaka was fast asleep already.

The world seems to fall silent when magical snowflakes float down from the heavens, twirling and swirling with such beauty even Ennoshita can't help but feel captivated by the scene. Since arriving in Hokkaido early in the morning, Chikara has been trapped by the beautiful scene in front of him. Snowflakes falling onto numerous spots tenderly like gentle kisses lovers exchange.  The sun is setting on the horizon. Ennoshita can see the sunlight coming through the hills.The light allows the snow capped trees' snow to shimmer like tiny diamonds. It is as if watching diminute rainbows on every snow flake. As he walks with Tanaka and Nishinoya from the station, he can hear the dry snow crunching beneath his feet. The air is crispy, and his cheeks are rosy. The tip of his nose is as cold as it can be. Ennoshita feels so alive, surrounded by quiet, pure beauty and his crush is standing so close to him. Far off into the city, they're able to see some foxes near the woods by the frozen lake. 

“Hey, Hey, Hey!! It's Tsukki!”

“Bokuto-san, stop calling me that.”

A loud boisterous laugh fills the train station as Bokuto laughs over Tsukishima’s usual comment about that nickname. He only likes that name when his husband says it. Koutarou hasn't changed, personality wise, since high school but everything else is more defined in the best ways. 

“So brings you to Hokkaido?”

“Visiting my old classmates.”

Yamaguchi snickers softly at the older man's antics though he's secretly proud Kei only allows him to use ‘Tsukki’ as a nickname. He smiles and leans on the blonde once the trio leave the train station. They discover Bokuto and Kuro are professional volleyball players who practice in Tokyo though they live in Hokkaido. Bokuto also reveals he's about to get married in six months to both Kuro and Akaashi and the wedding will be in the United States.  _ That makes two weddings Tsukki and I were invited to… _

“Tsukishima!! Yamaguchi!!” Noya and Ryu grin at the duo after they're spotted coming out of the train station they were just in.

“Tanaka-san, Nishinoya-san, Ennoshita-san. It's nice to see you guys again.” Yamaguchi smiles and chuckles as two of his former senpai hug him and Kei tightly.

“It's been too long. Are you guys heading to Hinata and Kageyama’s house too?”

Tsukishima nods and hails a cab for him and everyone else. Luckily the cabs also have vans for large groups. Ennoshita watches the driver try to make this trip as short as possible because of the antics between the other passengers. The driver visibly sighs in relief once they've arrived and quickly takes off after being paid. 

“That guy's a wimp!” Tanaka laughs and grins, throwing his arm around Ennoshita and pouting a bit when he's pushed away gently, “Chika, don't reject me~”

_ Stop it, Ryu...my heart can't take it. _ Ennoshita rolls his eyes and blushes lightly. “Jeez...act your age…”

Walking ahead is the biggest mistake Chikara has ever made today. As Ryu runs to catch up, Ennoshita feels his heart beginning to race. His eyes trace Tanaka’s tall muscular figure, from his shaved head down to his worn combat boots two sizes too big. The closer he gets, the better Chikara could view him. Tanaka’s eyes have a warm, a range of soft colours. Reminding Ennoshita of sweet caramel. Lilac bags hung under them, ageing him quite a bit, but it's probably from not sleeping properly. Seeing him stumble a bit, Ennoshita snickers a bit. Tanaka looks so embarrassed after that and pulls the brunette into a hug to recover from his slip up. Chikara decides to take a deep breath, inhaling his overly strong cologne. Naturally, he finds himself nearly gagging on the powerful scent. However, his broad smile prevents that and instead it transforms the walk up their old kouhai’s driveway more interesting than the visit.

“Don't fall, Ryu.”

“What's the point if you’re gonna catch me?”

Their cheeks flush to the color of scarlet and their faces become as red as a rose. Red leaks into their cheeks more as the two nervously smile and look into each other's eyes.

“Get a room!” Nishinoya teases and grins, laughing as Ennoshita becomes redder than a tomato.

  
Ennoshita looks away from Tanaka nervously, but he can't hide the red glow that came over his face.  _ Why am I making a fool of myself…? _

“Senpai!!!”

Hinata’s bright smile greets them when he opens the door. He hasn't changed much except he grew an inch or two, which he's very happy about because he's taller than Kenma now. Kageyama is taller too and he learned to smile so his face isn't as scary when he smiles. The duo lets their former senpai inside their large house. Everything is modern yet a mini volleyball museum with hints of cats and videogames. 

“Wow, Shoyo! You guys are loaded now, huh?” Noya grins and pats Shoyo’s back firmly.

“Mhm, between me and Tobio playing volleyball professionally and Kenma being a famous videogame designer, we managed to get a nice retreat in Hokkaido.”

“You guys went pro? I'm not surprised, congratulations.” Ennoshita adds into the boisterous conversation.  _ They're deeply in love...I want Ryu to love me… _

Being as observant as he was, Kenma instantly notices the false smiles Chikara is giving, even noticing the fake laughs as the group reminisces about their volleyball days in high school. Kenma can see the brunette is on the verge of tears numerous times, but he keeps it to himself until the two of them are left alone for a moment. “Ennoshita? You look like you want to cry.” 

“Eh? I-I'm fine.” Ennoshita lets out a nervous laugh before quickly joining the others in the living room.  _ I'm fine. I won't let anything out. _

_ I'm not in love, am I?  _ Tanaka thinks to himself before they're led to the indoor volleyball gym Kageyama and Hinata had made in their massive basement. Those volleyball nerds are always practicing and Kenma usually watches them but this time he decides to join everyone so there's two setters. 

It's a blessing and a curse to be on the same side as Chikara. It's a blessing because Ryu misses playing volleyball with him, but a curse because he can't stop staring at the other's round butt. It's plump and shown off beautifully in the black volleyball shorts he's wearing. Tanaka swallows hard and uses all of his willpower to focus on the mini match they're having, not the erotic ass that's practically in his face as Ennoshita bends over to stretch those gorgeous legs.  _ I'm so screwed. _

“Good luck, Shoyo and Tobio.” Kenma says softly from the other side of the net. He blushes lightly when both of his boyfriends suddenly kiss his lips one at a time without bickering over who got to kiss him first like they usually would.

“Good luck, Kenma.” The duo says at the same time. Hinata’s smile is much brighter than Kageyama’s, but both smiles still send shivers down Kenma’s spine in the best ways. 

Ennoshita bites his lip as he watches the trio in jealousy. He wants that same kind of affection that's not too over the top in public but is probably so overwhelming that he'll tear up from the affection in the bedroom. He longs to drown in love and passion like he feels Kenma does. Chikara inhales deeply before sighing and continuing to stretch. He suddenly feels uneasy, alert. He tries to convince himself it was nothing, but he knows that wasn't it. Every instinct in his body is warning him to not look behind him, but the temptation is growing stronger. It feels like he’s the prey and whoever's behind him is a predator; but it's not a wild animal. It was a completely different kind of predator. Ennoshita glances behind him before quickly looking away. He suddenly feels embarrassed that Tanaka is mentally stripping him and can't bring himself to say anything. A bright blush heats up his face and it travels to his the tips of his ears.

“Ryuunosuke, it's rude to stare~” Of course Nishinoya has to comment on his gawking best friend. One simple comment sends both Tanaka and Ennoshita blushing furiously until their ears turn red.

  
_ Stop staring...I'll die. _


	3. Old Friends, New Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaahhhh !!! I'm so so sorry for the delay ! Life happened, I graduated from college and I'm working on my best degree, shitty old job, etc etc. But here is the next chapter ! Enjoy <3

There's a certain house is a terraced house ten blocks from the Kageyama-Hinata-Kozume residence, small but large enough to fit at least five people. The exterior is an off-white color and the roof is a deep shade of jet black. Faint smoke rises from the brick chimney on the left side of the home, and a steel fence surrounds the property. The front door is a simple metal door with the address number on the top of it with a gold mailslot slightly off from the center. 

Everything in the living room looks opulent from the gleaming hardwood floors covered in loving throw rugs to the sheer curtains billowing like mist on the wall of floor to ceiling windows that faced a slope and then a sunset. Nothing else. The furnishing were old but had a story to tell, so they have to be antiques with what looked like hand carved workmanship each area of the room melting into the beauty of the next with some delicate settees next to more heavy bookcases and fireplace that mated with the walls that appeared to be actually used, and a flat screen tv above it hanging on a wall mount and their cable box underneath it. Two sets of couches are set near the fireplace, one being a simple black loveseat and a mini-sectional in the opposite direction.There's a staircase on the right that leads to the second floor. Four bedrooms and three bathrooms occupy the space with plenty of closets with necessities in them. 

It's easy to see many people walking down the road once the sun strikes the ground from the window. It is very chill and foggy in the morning which isn’t very new to him. There are some small dews on the flowers that rest on the front lawn of his lawn which has snow across it.  _ I hate the snow.  _ The pungent odor of coffee and syrup creep under the wooden door to wake up the man. He sits up to welcome the morning not the smells of the caffeine. Birds aren't chirping too loudly like they do every other day, and he’s thankful for it. The sunlight is piercing through the window as it shines on his face, adding a delicate glow to onyx orbs that gaze out the window pane. 

Kuroo stretches a bit after sitting up in bed. He glances down at his sleeping husband and leans down carefully, placing a gentle kiss upon his forehead without waking him. Bokuto is nearly impossible to wake up to begin with, but Tetsurou didn't want to take any chances. He quietly makes his way to the source of the caffeine aroma only to find his other beautiful husband in the kitchen.

“Morning, Keiji.” 

“Good morning, Tetsurou. I made coffee.”

Akaashi Keiji, now Bokuto-Kuroo Keiji, is fine wine, only getting better with age. He's still as flawless as a porcelain doll though he is far from fragile. His curly raven hair is soft to the touch and his feminine figure is still one of his numerous best features. Having two husbands is a blessing and a curse because his husbands are efficient yet childish. Shaking away any negative thoughts, Keiji hums contently when a pair of strong arms find their way around his shoulders along with a soft pair of lips placing a tender kiss to his neck. “Koutarou is still asleep, huh ?”

Kuroo just nods slowly and buries his tired face into Keiji’s neck, enjoying the softness and warmth. “Don't forget your buddy is coming today with everyone else.”

“Yes, Chikara and Tanaka-san are coming. I believe Shouyou is coming as well.” 

Everyone knows wherever Hinata goes, Kenma and Kageyama are usually with him so Tetsurou has to prepare himself for the tall raven head with a tendency to be very protective and jealous. In a way, it's adorable in Kuroo’s eyes. A vibration against the table snaps the taller male out of his daze and his catlike eyes watch his lover pick up his phone.

“Hello? Chikara?”

_ “Keiji...I'm going to die.” _

“You're not going to die. What's wrong?”

_ “It's Ryuu. He suddenly came into the bed I was sleeping in only wearing boxers!” _

Of course Akaashi knows about his friend's turmoil since they've become friends in high school. He knows the other boy has been pining over the former wing spiker so it isn't too much of a surprise to hear about something else Tanaka Ryuunosuke did. “Chikara, you should just tell him how you feel already.”

_ “I can't do that! I-...I can't risk him hating me…” _

Tanaka isn't one for eavesdropping, but he couldn't resist listening in when his crush mentions his name. Everything freezes up when he hears the ravenette explain that he doesn't want things to be sour between the two of them. The tanned man rubs his shaved head nervously.  _ Does Chikara love me…?  _ Ryuu shakes away any weird thoughts, making himself believe that the beautiful ravenette won't have feelings for him; especially after the heartache he put Ennoshita through.  _ He probably wouldn't want me anymore anyway. _

_ Why doesn't he want me? Am I too boring?  _ Chikara sighs as he sinks deeper into a hole of doubt and self-hatred. This always happens whenever there's a glimmer of hope and it's a vicious repeating cycle that seems to be never-ending. The ravenette leans on his palms and speaks to Akaashi again. “Keiji, what if he's not interested?”

_ “You shouldn't keep doubting yourself. Anyone would be lucky to have you.” _

“What should I do?”

_ “Yo Chikara. It's Kuroo, just grow a pair and tell him.”  _

Ennoshita can't help but snicker when there's a light slapping sound and muffled scolding mixed with apologies. “Tetsurou is right. I should just tell him.”

After ending the phone call with Akaashi, Chikara takes a deep breath and sighs a little loudly to emphasize his distress.  _ Get your shit together, Chikara. _

_ Get your shit together, Ryuunosuke.  _ Tanaka slaps his own cheeks gently before meeting everyone else for breakfast. Lucky for Hinata and Kenma that Kageyama knows how to cook really well or else they'd probably go hungry or live off takeout. Conversation flows pretty easily and everything seems normal except the scowl on Kageyama’s face all of a sudden.

“Tobio? What's wrong?” Kenma asks softly and the bluenette just sighs. 

“Oikawa-san is asking for all of us to get together for a dinner party for Iwaizumi-san’s birthday.”

“So what's the problem?” 

“Oikawa-san.”

Hinata suddenly pouts since he's not too fond of the older brunette either and nods in agreement that Oikawa Tooru is most likely going to cause a scene somehow. Kenma and Ennoshita roll their eyes, especially after Tanaka adds fuel to the fire.

“That pretty boy wants us to go? We should go to make him regret messing with us back then!”

“That was ten years ago,” Ennoshita flicks Tanaka’s forehead playfully and squeaks in protest when he's suddenly hoisted over the other man's shoulder and carried outside, “R-Ryuu!? P-Put me down !”

At first glance, it'd never look like the two of them have feelings for each other. It would look like they've been together forever and they're inseparable. Laughing and smiling together-- everything looks and seems so perfect. Though it's only the beginning.

“Tooru, Yuuji! Get up already…” Iwaizumi sighs softly in frustration when he sees his two husbands asleep again on their large couch.

Despite being the taller one, Oikawa is laying on top of Terushima with his head on the blonde’s chest. Though they're very cute, Iwaizumi has to wake them up because Kageyama and company are coming over soon.  _ Why are they so lazy yet ridiculously cute?  _ The dark brunette sighs to himself and shakes his head before leaning over the back of the couch, gently stroking Oikawa’s soft hair before smacking the back of his head firmly but not to hurt him too much.

“Mean, Iwa-chan! That hurt!” That famous high-pitched whining ends up waking up their other husband, who ultimately looks annoyed.

“Haj, stop bullying him...I'm trying to sleep.”

“Get up, you two. Everyone is going to be here.”

Iwaizumi snorts quietly as the duo roll off the couch before they get up. Yuuji and Tooru are his entire world, though they're a couple of divas especially a certain brunette. Hajime shakes his head a bit and kisses them both chastely before Terushima guides Oikawa upstairs to get ready. The dark haired man smiles a bit to himself once his partners disappear and heads to the door once the bell rings. “Wow, that's a lot of people.”

“Sorry for not calling ahead of time about the group size, Iwaizumi-san.” 

“It's fine. Tooru and Yuuji enjoy large groups.”

Ennoshita smiles politely and bows his head with the others after Kageyama apologizes for the crowd.  _ Even Iwaizumi-san looks good for his age.  _ He thinks to himself and his gaze is on Tanaka again who's rambling about beating Oikawa in volleyball. 

“Ryuu, relax.” Chikara scolds quietly and flushes darkly when Tanaka stops his rant just to kiss his cheek.

_ H-He...just kissed my cheek!?  _ The ebony haired man is rendered speechless on the spot and he's processing what just happened. Ennoshita blinks slowly and turns his head to face Tanaka, leaning in until their lips are inches apart. Their lips almost meet until--

  
“The great Iwaizumi Tooru is here~ time for volleyball!”


	4. Sparks ? More like Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyaaah ! Sorry for the wait ♡ life got in the way but here's the next one. You can find me on tumblr:
> 
> www.xhelloxbeautifullx.tumblr.com

Tanaka hasn't moved away from someone so quickly in his life before like how he moves away from the man he nearly kissed. Oikawa’s voice startles the two blushing males and they separate almost instantly. Ryuunosuke chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his neck slowly before putting on his tough guy act.

“It's that damn pretty boy, the Grand King!”

“Wow I haven't heard that in years,” Oikawa laughs brightly and hugs everyone in the group, especially his kouhai who tries to hide, “Tobio-chan~ you can't run away~”

Ennoshita and Iwaizumi roll their eyes at the childish bickering, sighing in unison before a small smile forms on their faces.

“They're childish, but really cute.”

“Mhm. They grow on you.” Iwaizumi chuckles quietly and wraps his arm around Terushima, whose previous exhaustion suddenly vanished.

After hours of goofing off and volleyball, Ennoshita finds himself sitting outside watching the stars. He somehow ended up wearing Tanaka’s sweater--he  _ borrowed _ it, and he's enjoying the warmth and husky odor radiating off it. The ravenette is still trying to process their almost kiss when the object of his affection comes outside to join him. Tanaka plops down next to Chikara, smiling lazily.

“Hey, Chikara. About before…I--”

“It's fine. I-I wanted to kiss you…”

Tanaka blinks a few times to process the words he just heard before his entire face lights up to a bright shade of red. Fondness and other emotions swell in his heart once their eyes finally meet. The cool moon shines down on them, reflecting off the white marble steps and half blinding Tanaka when he suddenly sees Ennoshita’s natural beauty. He suddenly grabs Chikara by the hand and sprints for a clump of pine trees near the cliffs, about ten yards away. The dew kissed grass kisses their now bare feet since they left their shoes behind. 

Tanaka and Ennoshita are both panting once they reach the trees. They fall down together onto the wet grass, wallowing and clutching at each other, laughing like giddy grade-schoolers.

“Ryuu, I can't believe you made me run!” The ravenette scolds but he's laughing with the other man happily, smiling contently.

The duo lays back on the grass and stare up at the sky. Viewing the stars at a much better angle has Ennoshita smiling warmly while Tanaka does his best not to roll over and kiss the other. Once Chikara’s eyes adjust to the shade covering them from the bright moonlight, and he could see once again, he props himself up on one elbow and notices that Ryuunosuke has gone quiet and was staring at him. It makes him a bit self-conscious, but he's unable to look away once their eyes meet.

“Beautiful…” Tanaka murmurs without thinking, becoming just as red as Ennoshita.

Ennoshita is suddenly laying back against the grass again, Tanaka hovering over him. One hand resting on his waist, the other buried into those soft raven locks while supporting his head. Then, their lips meet chastely and tenderly at first. Chikara slowly throws aside the anger of Ryuunosuke ignoring him for ten years and his pride along with that anger, leaning closer and kissing the other firmly,  _ desperately _ . This is what the two of them have been craving. The next kiss is gentle, but captivating, a mixture of sweet champagne and salty ocean water, and morning breath, which isn’t an issue.

Mesmerized lips press together time after time, transporting them to another universe. Ragged breathing and dancing tongues bring a fiery heat to the cold cliff air flowing over them. With just the two of them there, everything else just disappears. Desire ignites the world around the two of them as they become lost in a sea of lust and love. It is a spicy, powerful combination that sends waves of passion crashing over them. The rest of the world is engulfed in their lustful burning flames as their kisses grow more urgent; rushes. As their lips pull apart, a gentle breeze flutters over the flame extinguishing the desperate heat. Both of their breathing comes out in short, desperate gasps. The intensity has washed away. The rest of the world is slowly coming back into focus.

“S-Shit...Chikara...we should head back.” Tanaka murmurs after kissing Ennoshita’s kiss swollen lips again, scooping the other into his strong arms.

_ I want more. _

Once they're back and into the room they're using, Tanaka quickly presses Ennoshita against the wall. A hand slides into that raven hair and yanks his head back, bringing his face closer to the other man’s as lips are pressed roughly against his own. Ennoshita’s tongue tentatively strokes the tongue in his mouth in a slow erotic dance .  Ryuunosuke’s erection is against the ravenette’s stomach and Chikara breaks the kiss to release a quiet, breathless moan, “Ryuunosuke…”

Tanaka parts the kiss to begin kissing and gently biting Chikara’s slim neck, leaving love marks and dark hickeys along the soft flesh. The grip on Ennoshita’s wrists is released as a desperate need to remove their clothing became frantic, but they only managed to get their shirts off before Ryuunosuke initiated another kiss, but this one was much more gentle than the previous one. Ennoshita decides to be brave in his lustful haze and reaches down to stroke his companion’s aching cock through his clothes, he’s still a bit flustered that they’re doing this.  _ H-He’s huge… will it fit? _

The ravenette shivers when he feels lips against his neck, processing what's about to happen the best he can. Then a wave of nerves wash over Ennoshita and eventually he pulls away. “W-We can't do this in someone else's house…”

_ He's right… but I want him so badly.  _ Tanaka nods in agreement but the look in his eyes say otherwise. “You're r--”

“I-I can just help you out.” 

Of course that throws Tanaka off guard, but he eagerly agrees to the offer. He moans quietly, breathy and needy when he feels lips on his exposed collarbone, unable to squeeze his eyes shut when Ennoshita licks his lips in the most seductive way and looks up at him with those gorgeous, slightly devious eyes that always seem to sear right into him and turn him on like nothing else in this world. It’s not fair, what Chikara does so easily. No one else will ever make him this needy and horny, that’s for sure.

Ryuu’s eyes open, slightly startled yet very aroused, when he feels Chikara pulling insistently at his belt buckle, working with those quick, slender fingers. Tanaka blinks numerous times, his eyes focusing in and out like a camera zooming in and out. This is the first time the ravenette has ever gone down on anyone, yet alone the man he's madly in love with. 

“Chikara—what are—oh fuck —” He gasps when Ennoshita cups his cock, effectively shutting him up with a triumphant grin. Chikara palms it, the pads of his fingers teasingly rubbing over his balls and the sensitive skin behind them through Tanaka’s sleek navy blue boxers after pulling down his jeans, which now have a wet spot caused from precum. Tanaka has to grip his shoulders in support, desperately trying not to thrust into Ennoshita’s hand.   
  
“You're leaking so much for me already.” Chikara whispers with a blush across his cheeks and places open-mouth kisses on the bulge in front of him, earning more breathy moans from the other man.

“Y-You’re the cause of it.” Ryuunosuke shudders as it takes all of his will power not to let his voice get too loud. 

Ennoshita slowly pulls down his crush’s boxers slightly as his blush only darkens and his cheeks heat up quite happily. Just down enough to reveal his treat. He can't help but smirk at the huge size in front of him before taking the hard flesh into his mouth. Chikara pulls Tanaka deeper into his mouth so he can feel the other at the back of his throat and then to the front again, of course he's gagging a bit but it feels too good to stop, especially when his tongue swirls around the tip. Tanaka has literally just become Chikara’s personal popsicle treat, and the both of them are okay with that. He sucks Ryuu harder and harder, hollowing his cheeks. The raven-haired beauty craves his almost lover’s semen a lot more than he should. His beautiful eyes gaze up at the flustered man, loving the grunts and quiet moans escaping the other’s lips. Seeing Tanaka melt from receiving a blowjob only makes Ennoshita more eager to please him.    
  
“C-Chikara--” Tanaka groans erotically as his orgasms gets closer, especially with that timid yet lustful gaze staring at him.

Ennoshita knows better than to talk with his mouth full so continues his antics, starting to become more and more desperate for Tanaka’s essence. Ryuunosuke jerks his hips forward when he shoots out his cum, blushing another shade of red when he watches Chikara swallow it all and not wasting a single drop.   
  
“F-Fuck...you're really good at this.”

  
_ Is this really the same Ennoshita Chikara? _


	5. First Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka makes an important decision and so does Nishinoya. How will things unfold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaahh ! I'm so sorry for the delay, I lost a bit of motivation with this one but I will do my best to keep this going. However, it won't be too long unfortunately. This chapter is mostly Nishinoya and Yaku but the focus will return to tanaenno in the next chapter !♡

“It feels so good to be home!”

Nishinoya sighs in relief once he, Tanaka, and Ennoshita are back in their shared apartment. Their weekend was fun-filled and they got to see some old friends, but the former libero definitely misses this apartment since its home.

However there's an odd tension between Ryuunosuke and Chikara. They're avoiding each other as if the other person was infected with the plague. When their eyes did meet, Ennoshita would quickly avert his gaze quickly. Yuu has no idea what's going on between his two best friends, but he gets fed up with the awkward atmosphere after an entire week of it.  _ What is going on with them? _

_ “Hello?” _

“Morisuke! It's Yuu. I have an answer now,” Nishinoya smiles by the phone as his boyfriend of four years picks up, “yes I'll move in with you.”

Yaku smiles warmly at the answer he's been waiting his younger boyfriend delayed to give.  _ “That's great, Yuu. Do you want me to come tomorrow to help you pack?” _

Nishinoya nods as if the other can see him, but his happy tone gives away his answer. “If you don't mind. I'm gonna come over tonight if that's okay.”

_ “I'm off work today and tomorrow so just let yourself in when you come. You already have a key.” _

Once he hangs up, Yuu heads to his bedroom and starts packing an overnight bag along with taking out the suitcases he had from he went on vacation with his boyfriend last year. He puts his hair in a messy bun since he decided to stop spiking it, and he gets to work. Packing his clothes into the suitcases doesn't take long, but Noya decides to put the rest in boxes.

“Yuu? Are you moving out or something?” Tanaka asks after knocking on the opened door.

“Yeah, I'm finally going to live with Morisuke. We’ve been together for four years so far.”

_ It's going to be just me and Chikara, huh? Time to make my move. Thanks, Noya.  _ “I'm gonna miss you around here, but I'm finally going to make Chikara mine.” 

“You can do it, Ryu!”

The grin on Nishinoya’s face widens and he gives his best friend an excited thumbs up, briefly exchanging goodbyes before Yuu happily hurries to see a certain caramel blonde. After letting himself in, the brunette sneaks up behind Morisuke in the kitchen and wraps his arms around his lover from behind. Yaku lets out a startled squeak and turns his head to see who's there, only to be greeted by a pair of lips on his own.

“Oomph- hi, Yuu.” Morisuke shuts off the water and stops washing dishes for now, drying off his hands before turning to face his boyfriend and kissing the younger properly. 

“Hey, Morisuke. I missed you.” Nishinoya says with a knowing grin, using his muscle advantage and scooping up his boyfriend while gripping his thighs. “Now to the bedroom.”

Before Yaku can protest about being lifted so easily, he's pressed against the bed in his room with lips all over his neck. Their shirts are being tossed across the room after their phones were put on the nightstand, Morisuke is way too focused on the man on top of him to let his urge to scold the other for carelessly throw their shirts disappear with every kiss to his skin. Watching and feeling Yuu’s lips is becoming overwhelming, but in a good way, and it causes the caramel blonde’s eyes to close for a moment as soft moans escape his lips.

“Y-Yuu… don't tease so much after you got me worked up like this.” 

With some effort, Yaku switches their positions and gets in between Noya’s legs.

Nishinoya’s back hits the headboard with a slight tingling he doesn't bother feeling. He moans, breathy and needy when he feels lips on his exposed collarbone, unable to squeeze his eyes shut when Yaku licks his lips in the most seductive way and looks up at him with those gorgeous, wicked eyes that always seem to sear right into him and turn him on like nothing else in this world. It’s not fair, what Morisuke does so easily. No one else will ever make him this needy and horny, that’s for sure.

“Morisuke ? What are you— _ oh fuck _ —” He gasps when his boyfriend cups his cock, effectively shutting him up with a triumphant grin. 

Yaku palms it, the pads of his fingers teasingly rubbing over his balls and the sensitive skin behind them through Yuu’s sleek orange boxers after pulling down his sweatpants, which now have a wet spot caused from precum. Noya has to grip his shoulders in support, desperately trying not to thrust into Yaku’s hand. The older man places open-mouth kisses on the bulge in front of him, earning more breathy moans from Noya.   
  
Yaku slowly pulls down his lover’s boxers slightly. Just enough to reveal his treat. Morisuke smirks at the huge size in front of him, knowing it all belongs to him, before taking the hard flesh into his mouth. He pulls Nishinoya deeper into his mouth so he can feel the other at the back of his throat and then to the front again. His tongue swirls around the tip and sucks Yuu harder and harder, hollowing his cheeks. The caramel blonde craves his boyfriend’s semen a lot more than he knows he should. His beautiful eyes gaze up at the flustered man, loving the grunts and moans escaping the other’s lips. Seeing Noya melt from receiving a blowjob only makes Yaku more eager to please him.

However, Morisuke pulls away before he finishes off Yuu too early. Now that they're both naked, he straddles Nishinoya once he has a bottle of lube in his hand. Shooing both hands away, the older of the two reaches back and slips a finger inside himself slowly, letting out a small pleased sound. Large brown eyes can't help but be mesmerized as he watches Yaku open himself up right on his lap.

Both men let out quiet pleased moans when Morisuke sinks down on Yuu’s cock. No one would have believed the brunette was packed down there without having to see it, licking only the caramel blonde has that privilege. 

“Shit… Y-you’re so deep…” Yaku whispers breathlessly and pants softly while adjusting to what's inside him before slowly moving himself. 

“You feel so good… keep going, Morisuke.” Nishinoya’s voice drops when he's aroused and it makes the ever proud Yaku melt in the palm of his hand.

The pace the older man sets gradually increases as he's eventually bouncing on his boyfriend's lap. The lewd sounds escaping Yaku’s lips can most likely make a pornstar lose their job if someone were to hear. The couple feels the heat of their passion make the air suffocating, leaving their only source of oxygen each other. They would suffocate if they didn't hold onto each other. Nishinoya sits up slightly and initiates a sloppy, messy kiss that's mainly all teeth, but it's enough to muffle the moans Yaku is letting out.

Hands grip Yuu’s shoulders and a gasp escapes Morisuke’s lips as their positions are suddenly flipped. The bed starts to creak with each precise thrust to the caramel blonde’s special bundle of nerves, causing Yaku to cry out in the most intoxicating ways. Both of their orgasms come before either can say a word, however words aren't needed just by how they gazed into each other's eyes. Once things calm down, fond smiles and tender kisses are exchanged lazily.

“God I love you, Morisuke.” Noya whispers and smiles fondly, sighing a little when his phone rings.

He reaches over to the nightstand where his phone resides for now and blinks at the sudden text message from Tanaka.

 

_ [Ryuu: Noya!! I-I don't know what to do! Chikara is asleep on top of me!] _


	6. Author's Note!

Hi everyone ! This isn't a chapter update, but an actual slip up. I'm so so sorry ! I was informed that the two latest chapters are the same and they are, it was completely accidental ! I didn't mean to post the same chapter twice... </3 I've been overwhelmed lately with a lot of things and didn't notice the slip up. I'll take down the mistake and again I'm really sorry...


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the mistake ! Here is the right chapter this time ! Thank you for patience and support ♡♡ you wonderful readers motivate me to keep going and not give up !
> 
> www.tumblr.com/blog/xhelloxbeautifullx

Ennoshita Chikara is in love with a man. The way he feels about him is something not put into words easily. He makes Chikara laugh and smile, most of the time he’s unaware of how he makes the ravenette feel. He puts Ennoshita’s heart through hell every day while being oblivious. Chikara is even willing to deal with his crush’s tough guy act and exercise obsession. Every time he smiles, Ennoshita feels every ounce of oxygen leaving him. 

The smile that forms on his crush’s face makes the ravenette’s heart race. His smile lights the room and fills the darkest dwellings with a beautiful glow that radiates from him. His smile always leaves Chikara breathless, speechless, heart pounding, deep breaths, and shaky hands. That smile is truly a beautiful smile and the raven would do anything to protect that smile.

_ Why is this so hard? Just tell him _ ! “Okay, I can do this. I can say it.” Ennoshita says to his own reflection as he stares himself down in the bathroom. He taps his cheeks lightly in a poor attempt to calm his nerves. “Ryuu is out for a run, this gives you a half hour to get your shit together, Chikara.”

The sound of his cellphone going off snaps Ennoshita out of his little pep talk and he reaches for the device to see the message he received.

_ [Ryuunosuke: Morning Chika! I ran into Asahi-san while on my run, I'm at his house now so don't report me missing :P _

The man across the room stares at Tanaka. Just staring. Nothing else, yet Ryuunosuke could feel his pulse beating in his ears, blocking out all other noise except the breath that’s raggedly moving in and out of his mouth at regular, gasping intervals. He soon realizes that he’s staring back. He couldn’t bring himself to look away from the piercing eyes on the couch across from him. Nothing else matters. The connection has to be held, if it breaks... if it breaks, he thinks he would die. He’s never felt so certain of anything else in his life. Tanaka can't control his hands; they are shaking in an odd trembling rhythm as the color drains from his face. Yet still he stares, willing himself not to run, willing the connection to be held.

“Takanobu, you're scaring my old friend.” Asahi’s soft spoken voice enters the room as the auburn haired gentle giant steps in holding a tray with cups of tea on it. “Tanaka, I'm sorry about my husband. He's been on edge lately after seeing Nishinoya again a month ago.”

“Don't worry about it, Asahi-san! Anyone would be on edge after being with Noya-san for too long, he's a typhoon of energy.” Tanaka chuckles nervously, trying to hide his relief when Aone leaves the room after hearing a bus pulling up outside.

Asahi and Aone had gotten married right after they graduated university, and they adopted an adorable little boy named Ren who is now six years old and a first grader. Asahi sits next to Tanaka after watching his little family come in and head to the kitchen.

“Now, what did you want to talk about, Tanaka?”

Tanaka definitely feels at ease like he would around his older sister when Asahi smiles. The older man is practically a gentle older brother and Ryuu is thankful for it. “I'm in love… with Chikara… but I can't find the right words to say.” 

“Why don't you just be honest and tell him how you feel?” Asahi suggests honestly and tilts his head at the distressed groan coming from his former kouhai. 

Eventually Ryuunosuke says his goodbyes and heads back home, blinking slowly as he faintly hears Chikara singing the classic song Baby Got Back by Sir-Mix-A-Lot coming from the apartment. He cautiously opens the door and tries to make as little noise as possible for once, not wanting to risk the source seeing him and hiding in embarrassment. 

Much to Tanaka’s surprise, Ennoshita is vacuuming the living room while singing along to the music playing from his headphones and the ravenette occasionally pauses to twerk a little. Chikara hasn't heard his crush walk in, however when their eyes meet, he yanks the headphones out of his ears and fumbles to shut off the song while his face lights up brighter than a Christmas tree. 

“R-Ryuu?! A-ah, welcome back!” Ennoshita squeaks in humiliation and turns away, wanting to crawl into a hole and just die.

“Chika… that was really adorable.” Tanaka says before his thoughts catch up to him and his cheeks heat up as well. “I didn't know you were great at twerking.”

“S-Shut up!” The ravenette groans and hides his face, curling up in a ball as he sinks down on the freshly vacuumed floor.

“Chika, we gotta talk. I'll tease you about your sexy twerking later.” Ryuu tries to sound serious but he wants to laugh at the cute embarrassment meltdown his crush is having.

Ennoshita bites his lip, eyes dancing to every corner. It soon becomes too much; his mind starts pacing rapidly, his breathing and heartbeat beginning to speed and fill his ears with white noise as he thinks of what Tanaka could want to talk about.  _ I knew it, I'm too plain for him. _ Chikara finds himself chewing his nails, but forces himself to keep his hand down from his mouth. It doesn't  quite work, as he finds himself chewing again a bare minute later, and a cold sweat breaks out between his shoulder blades as he finally wills himself to look at Ryuunosuke again.  _ He's going to say he hates me… _

“I-I like you!”

“Huh?”  _ He doesn't hate me?  _

Tanaka is a blushing mess and averts his gaze while Ennoshita processes the sudden confession. He bites his lip, taking a deep breath before cupping Chikara’s face in his hands and pressing their lips together. All of his emotions are being poured out in this kiss and he's relieved as well as ecstatic when the ravenette kisses back.

“I was so scared you wouldn't want me…” Ennoshita whispers once the kiss parts when the need for air becomes urgent.

“Shut up, Chika. You're all I've ever wanted.” Tanaka murmurs and unplug the running vacuum, suddenly lifting Ennoshita by his thighs. 

He gently lays Ennoshita on his bed, pulling him in for another passionate kiss. This kiss is gentle, but captivating, a mixture of sweet iced coffee and spicy curry. As their lips pull apart, a gentle breeze flutters over the flame extinguishing the desperate heat. Both of their breathing comes out in short, desperate gasps. The intensity has washed away. The rest of the world slowly comes back into focus.

Ryuu laces their fingers together once Chikara raises his arms over his head, and brushes his lips against the ravenette's creamy neck to start kissing it, taking in the faint moans coming from the other. Neither of them register their clothes being removed, but before they know it they're suddenly naked together.

After fumbling around for a bit, Tanaka manages to blindly grab lube and a box of condoms. The flustered expression on Ennoshita’s face is enough to make Tanaka come now, but it’s obvious they both want to go all the way. After covering two of his fingers with a generous amount of lube, Ryuunosuke carefully pushes one inside Chikara slowly. He makes sure everything is okay before thrusting it gently. Ennoshita is slowly becoming undone as he adjusts to the penetration slowly and the weird sensation is becoming oddly pleasant. A second finger is welcomed by the raven head and those usually well kept locks are a mess on the pillows.

Normally Chikara has his own fingers lodged deep inside himself as he thinks about the man on top of him. And now they're about to make love; Ennoshita might be dreaming but he doesn't want to wake up if this is a dream.   
  
“Put it in, Ryuunosuke...” He whispers through his lust filled haze, trying not to sound too desperate when it's obvious that he is.

Tanaka can't help but grin as he slides the condom on his throbbing cock, not noticing the small hole in the tip of the rubber before carefully pushing inside his new lover. Ryuu runs the back of his hand down his soft cheek, and then tenderly traces the line of Ennoshita’s jaw with a knuckle. 

  
The sweet torture doesn’t reside as he slowly presses the tip of his cock inside Chikara, causing him to squirm slightly and he gently tries to speed the process in order to get relief from his burning arousal. “Ryuunosuke…”

“Fuck, if you keep saying my name like that I won't last long.” Tanaka whispers into Ennoshita’s ear, voice filled with lust and desire.

_ Oh my God...I-It's so big... _ His thoughts swirl around in his head as he submits himself to the man on top of him. Ryuunosuke is a lot bigger than Chikara has ever dreamed of, and it doesn't hurt as much as he thought it was going to. At first the thrusts start out slow in order for the raven to get used to having such a big thing inside him. His pleas for more only arouse Tanaka more, and his pace quickens with each thrust. Ennoshita’s senses are spiraling uncontrollably like hurricane winds after his prostate is struck by Ryuu’s large shaft and a loud cry fills the room. Tanaka simply grins smugly at the sound since he caused that wonderful sound, and keeps thrusting into that same spot just to hear the normally soft spoken Ennoshita cry out his name over and over again. 

Their climaxes seem inevitable as their bodies move in sync while the sex seems endless. With one final thrust, the two of them release at the same time and time seems to stop afterwards. Ennoshita’s face is bright red once they’ve come down from the euphoric high since he feels warm cum inside him, but that worry vanishes once their eyes meet a lovingly, passionate gaze.

“Chikara, it broke… b-but are you okay? I've waited for so long, I might have gone overboard.” Ryuunosuke tries to apologize when Chikara shakes his head and hugs him close once they've cleaned up with tissues. 

“I-I’m wonderful. I waited too… trust me.”

Sleep is a blessing in disguise, but a shower is a necessity. Once they're cleaned up and now in Ennoshita's room, the new couple falls fast asleep in each other’s arms the moment they hit the bed. 

_ Finally… _


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita is in more danger than he finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ! Before anyone freaks, let me explain. I absolutely love all the characters in Haikyuu!!, especially Daishou (who will be mentioned). I have nothing against him, I just made that cute snake boy a very crazy antagonist ♡ 
> 
> My tumblr username -> xhelloxbeautifullx

_If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up._

Tanaka always knew Ennoshita was stunning, but this is surreal. The ravenette is cuddled up to his side and he just wants to kiss this beautiful man over and over again. Without disturbing Chikara, Ryuunosuke slips out of bed while being reluctant to do so but heads to the kitchen to brew coffee. It is the only thing he can do without causing a fire.

Pleasant yet bitter aromas slowly fill the air inside the apartment as each drop of coffee is brewed into a carafe. Smokey bluish gray eyes watch the scalding liquid drip down in a daze as the events from last night play in his head like a song on replay. All the way from their passionate kiss to Ennoshita underneath him flushed and worn out after an intense orgasm.

_Chikara really is beautiful…_

A kiss to his widow’s peak snaps Tanaka out of his hazed state and fond smile forms on his face. Right before his eyes is his boyfriend, yes _boyfriend_ , in front of him while only wearing his shirt from last night. If God is rewarding him for something, he isn't going to let the chance go by. Ennoshita looks enticing and inviting without putting any effort into it; all he has to do is keep existing.

“Good morning, Ryuunosuke.” A sweet whisper escapes his lips and Tanaka responds by stealing a delicate kiss at first before resting his hands on Ennoshita's waist.

“Morning, Chikara.”

Chikara smiles up at him, just a little smile at first, but as it grows, it begins to push his slightly rosy cheeks up and slowly reveals his teeth like a perfect pearl necklace. Finally the smile reaches his onyx eyes, lighting them, causing them to crinkle at the the corners. In this very moment Ennoshita has reminded Tanaka that all he could ever want and need is right here in his arms.

The sound of the raven’s cellphone ringing pulls the couple back into reality, especially as Chikara turns to pick up the damn device. _Who could possibly be calling this early in the morning?_ He raises an eyebrow suspiciously at the blocked number so he doesn't answer the call, but the moment he puts the phone down it starts to ring again. The pattern repeats for about a half hour before Ennoshita gives in and picks up.

“Who is this and why do you keep calling?!”

Silence.

“That's weird…” Tanaka frowns and kisses the worry off of Ennoshita's face, hugging his boyfriend close. “Maybe it's a telemarketer? Or spam prank?”

Chikara shrugs though he's tense and fearful. He doesn't know how to handle a stalker. _What if this person hurts Ryuu? I wouldn't forgive myself if he got hurt because of me…_

“Chikara, you should go to the police if it happens again. It could be a stalker.” Kinoshita says as he sits across from Ennoshita in the cafe his husband works in. “If it's a prank like Ryuu said, change your number either way so it doesn't happen again.”

Kinoshita Hisashi, well Narita Hisashi now, was the only one aside from his husband and Nishinoya who kept in touch with Ennoshita during the time Tanaka was in America since the ravenette was a hot mess. He still wants to punch said Tanaka for not contacting them the entire time, but he decides against it for now since he's making Chikara happy.

“Hisashi, I'm scared. What if it's that guy I sorta dated for two months? The one who was obsessed with Kuroo-san.” Ennoshita bites his lip as he recalls Daishou Suguru. “What if I became his new obsession?”

He and Daishou had a two month fling six years ago as an attempt for Suguru to make Kuroo jealous. Ultimately it failed because Kuroo not only married Bokuto but Akaashi too which pissed off Daishou. Kinoshita sighs before picking up his coffee again, looking at his best friend worriedly.

“That's why you need to be careful and call the cops if it gets worse. You and Ryuu can stay with us if you don't feel safe at your place.”

That's when Narita walks over with the second coffee and pastries his husband and friend ordered. He leans down and briefly kisses Kinoshita before smiling softly. “I don't mind Chikara and Ryuu staying with us. We have plenty of space.”

“Ah it's my favorite barista~” Hisashi coos playfully, shamelessly flirting because it's fun making Ennoshita flustered and jealous. “Anyway, Chikara is in a sticky situation so they might have to soon if it gets worse. I'll tell you more after your shift ends.”

He feels uneasy, alert. He tries to convince himself it’s the alertness of a hunter looking for prey, but he knew that wasn't it. Every instinct in his body is warning him of the danger, more and more, until he feels the cold gaze of a predator upon his back; but it isn't a bear nor a wolf. It is a completely different kind of predator. Ennoshita swallows a thick lump before looking over his shoulder.

Nothing.

Chikara releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding and parts with his friends, heading home. He opens his usually pretty mailbox (aside from the usual mail) and gets hit with a ton of unusual letters in green envelopes. “What the…?”

“I'm back.” Ennoshita calls into the apartment only to find it's surprisingly empty and just flops onto the couch with the mountain of green envelopes that are mixed his mail.

Each green envelope has a number on the back of it so the ravenette decides to start from number one, instantly regretting the decision.

_My beloved Chikara,_

_You looked so cute yesterday at the train station. I wish I could have been the one to wrap that black knitted scarf around you, not_ **_him_ ** _. One day you'll realize that you're the one for me and he doesn't deserve you._

  * __XOXO__



The taste of salt washes on the back of his throat, and as the flavor envelopes his mouth, his stomach clenches as his eyes begin to tear at the corners and a violent eruption spews from his mouth the minute he reaches the bathroom. Ennoshita coughs violently while leaning on the toilet seat. Those letters described everything he's done for the past month, his trip to Hokkaido all the way to the sex he had with Tanaka last night. Every detail was flawless down to the color underwear he picked out for that day.

He eventually cleans up the mess he made before brushing his teeth multiple times to get the taste out of his mouth, heading to the kitchen for water and looking relieved to see Ryuunosuke standing by the counter unloading groceries while reading something. Chikara just hugs his boyfriend from behind, unable to stop his body from trembling.

“Chikara? What's wrong?” Tanaka stops everything and turns around to wrap his arms around the terrified ravenette.

“T-The letters.” Ennoshita manages and he's so afraid he breaks down in tears, getting the other’s shirt wet.

“I'm scared…”


	9. Chapter Eight (Inevitable)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita's happiness was short lived. Now he has a stalker to deal with and he isn't sure if it's the fling from his past or someone different. Will Tanaka be able to help him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm apologizing in advance because this chapter is short xhelloxbeautifullx

_Dearest Chikara,_

_Don't shed any tears, you're too beautiful for that. Soon we'll be able to meet face to face once again. But there's one thing standing in the way of our love, Tanaka Ryuunosuke. He can't love you the way I do. One day you and I will be happy once again._

  * __XOXO__



Ennoshita swallows the lump in his throat when he opens the letter attached to the small suspicious package that was sent to him at work. Only a few people know the agency he works in as a professional photographer, one of them being his best friend Akaashi.

“K-Keiji… I got another one and a package.” He says shakily while the two of them are in the lounge room/locker room for the photographers.

“What's in it?” Akaashi asks softly as he takes a seat next to Chikara on the sofa, biting his lip nervously and worried for his friend’s safety.

The pair exchange nods before Ennoshita carefully opens the box, quickly regretting his decision and throwing it onto the coffee table like it was on fire before running to the nearest trash can and emptying the contents of his nearly empty stomach. _What kind of sick person sends someone that?!_ “We have to call Iwaizumi-san… he's a cop.”

Keiji nods quickly and tries not to throw up himself as he quickly calls the extension that brings him to Iwaizumi. “Hajime-san? It's Keiji, Chikara has a stalker that just mailed him a disembodied hand and a heart to our agency.”

“Eh!? Just stay there, I'm coming now. Don't let anyone touch that hand, heart, or the box.” Iwaizumi instructs before hanging up quickly, dragging his forescentic partner, Kuroo, with him.

Akaashi looks so relieved to see one of his husbands arrive with Iwaizumi, knowing that they'll handle things. “Tetsurou, it's really gross in that box…”

“I know, Keiji, but you know it doesn't bother me.” Kuroo says reassuringly and kisses his husband’s cheek before putting on gloves so he can inspect the box and gather evidence to examine at the lab.

Onyx eyes can only watch in horror and shock as Tetsurou easily handles the box and its contents completely unaffected, but then negative thoughts start filling his head. _What if he hurts Ryuu?_ Ennoshita snaps out of it when Hajime’s voice reaches his ears and there’s a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Ennoshita? Did you hear me? I said we have to take you to the station so you can talk to a detective.”

“I-I won't talk to anyone but you. Ryuunosuke and Keiji know, but no one else.” Chikara manages and bites his lip gently. “There are more letters at my apartment…”

Iwaizumi nods and escorts the frightened duo to his patrol car once Kuroo has everything organized and ready to go. Once arriving at the station, Hajime discreetly sends his bouncy blonde husband a text to meet him at the station explaining Akaashi and Ennoshita are shaken up and need cheering up. Terushima loves all of the friends he made through his lovers and he already had Hinata and Bokuto with him so the trio head to the police station quickly.

“Keiji, are you okay?!” Bokuto asks worriedly and rushes over to his angelic spouse, trapping him in a tight embrace.

“I want to die from hugging Bo and Hajime at the same time. Death by biceps sounds like a perfect way to go.” Yuuji snickers and hugs Chikara along with Shouyou, sticking out his pierced tongue at Hajime who rolls his eyes playfully.

“Chikara-san, it'll be okay! I don't know what's going on, but you'll be fine!” Hinata exclaims with a wide grin and Ennoshita is really glad his friends are supportive of the situation.

There's a sudden blur of a person as they rush into the police station and it's none other than Tanaka himself. He wordlessly pulls his boyfriend into a tight embrace, pressing a tender kiss to his lips and relaxing slightly. _Word travels fast._

“Ryuu… I-”

“I'm so glad you're not hurt. Keiji texted me that you're here and I ran over from job hunting.” Ryuu is beyond relieved that no one was hurt, especially Chikara. _This is getting out of hand._

_My soulmate,_

_Did you enjoy my gift to you? I sent you a hand holding a heart because you have a hold on my heart. I even put rose petals on it. It was wonderful, wasn’t? Enjoy it, my love._

  * __XOXO__



A freezing fog and drizzle has coats every surface in a glaze of ice as the car glides across the highway carefully. Ennoshita sighs for the umpteenth time as he handles the roads pretty well (because he's used to it), mindlessly listening to the radio while his supposed to be co-pilot is fast asleep in the passenger seat. The couple decided to visit Saeko and Akiteru along with their daughter Sora.

Unfortunately they got caught in a snowstorm during the drive so now the ravenette has to be extra cautious so they don't crash. Suddenly there’s a fast sound of ripping metal, screeching tires, shattering glass and the screams of Tanaka and Ennoshita. Their car flips over a few times before stopping in the center of the highway. The vehicle that caused this has no driver in it and the last thing Chikara hears is his name being called before everything goes black.

Tanaka groans when he wakes up in a hospital bed with his worried sick sister by his side along with his best friend, brother-in-law, and niece. There’s someone missing. _Chikara!_

“Where is he?!” He asks in a panic after seeing the other bed is empty, looking at Saeko worriedly. “I-is he okay?!”

“Ryuu, Chika is in a coma.”


	10. Chapter Nine  (Please Come Back)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita feels like he's drowning. He wants to wake up badly and go back to Tanaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ! I'm sorry for the delay (writer's block is an awful thing). I decided to make this ten chapters instead of the original plan for twelve. Thank you everyone for being so patient with me♡

_ Onyx eyes looked around the large field of breathtaking sunflowers. Large beautiful sunflowers as far as the eye could see and Ennoshita was in the center of it all, lost and confused. _

_ “Where am I?” He asked, hoping for some sort of answer.  _

_ All he was met with was silence until he heard a voice calling out to him faintly. The voice sounded familiar, but Chikara could barely hear it. As he walked towards the source, it was getting louder until he finally saw who the voice belonged to.  _

_ “Ryu?!” _

_ The ground underneath him suddenly turned into a deep lake in the center of a swampy forest, causing him to sink. The water pushed down on him from all sides. The more he struggled the more disorientated he became. Up down, left right, nothing made sense anymore. He started to push with his arms and legs, but he couldn’t find leverage.  _

_ All he knew he was pushing himself further down the more he tried to swim up. His lungs began to burn for more air and despite knowing there was none, his body still took a breath. Cold water rushed into his lungs and blood pounded behind his eyes. The darkness engulfed him and he gradually lost the will to keep fighting. Eventually he gave into the darkness and let the water take him. _

_ Before he knew it, he thought this was the end until something suddenly pulled him out of his watery prison. _

“Eh? Wha-” Ennoshita croaks weakly and looks around the room slowly, flinching when he hears voices and instinctively curling up into a ball. “Ryu…? Are y-you here?”

Instead a response, Chikara is greeted with soft snores beside him and his heart melts at the sight of Tanaka fast asleep by his side while being hunched over the chair. He reaches down slowly and carefully caresses the fluff of dirty blonde hair that's growing on Ryuunosuke’s head. The texture is smooth as it glided through the ravenette's fingers without any kinks. “Ryuunosuke… I miss you.”

“Chika?” Tanaka opens his eyes sleepily and quickly wipes away any signs of fatigue once his eyes land on his boyfriend.  _ Am I dreaming?! _ “Chika!? Thank fucking god!” 

“Your hair got longer… how long was I asleep?” Ennoshita manages to ask between the kisses that come one after the other from his boyfriend.  _ What happened? _

“You were in a coma for two months. Your partner barely left this room.” A doctor explains as he steps into the room with some nurses to check the raven's vitals. “You're lucky to be alive, Ennoshita-kun.”

From a distance sits a very upset stalker in a park, holding binoculars and peeking into his  _ beloved’s  _ hospital room. He's been watching Chikara from the day they parted ways. Daishou knows it's an unhealthy obsession but the raven was the only person who rejected him because he looks like a snake. 

“Tanaka Ryuunosuke doesn't deserve someone like Chikara. The bastard baldy… I'll succeed next time.” Suguru whispers to himself as he glares at the man next to Ennoshita's bedside. 

_ Soon, Chikara. I'll try again. Just wait for me. _

Iwaizumi knows he won't be able to find Daishou, even if he could he couldn't arrest him without solid proof. He sighs loudly to himself and sinks further into his comfy sofa at home. Oikawa is working at the lab, finding different types of new medicines that will eventually cure every disease, and Terushima is supposed to be at work giving.people spectacular tattoos like the Godzilla one on Hajime’s shoulder. 

“I'm home~” The blonde’s voice echoes into the house and Yuuji grins as he makes himself comfortable on his husband’s lap. “what's wrong, Haj? You look frustrated.”

“Work stress. I need to catch and prove Daishou was up to everything.” Hajime sighs and hugs Terushima close to his broad chest, needing some affection to keep his mind off things at home.

“I'll help you unwind.” Terushima offers with a wink and smirks slyly.

By the time Tooru returns home, the brunette sulks a little when he's greeted with silence. Oikawa blinks and looks around for his two short, handsome men. “Yuu-chan? Iwa-chan? Where are you guys? I'm home!”

Making sure to keep quiet in case they're asleep, Oikawa makes his way to the master bedroom to shower and pass out in bed. He sees steam billowing from underneath the bathroom door in the master bedroom. At first the faint noises sound like an animal like grunting of some jungle beast. Then came heated breaths and seductive pleas for more. Oikawa clenches his fists in jealous when he realizes what those sounds are and opens the door to find his gorgeous husbands going at it in the shower.

“Mean! You started without me!?” Tooru shrieks and he's only greeted with heated chuckles.

“S-Sorry, hot stuff. I'm being a stress reliever.” Terushima moans out while being held up by Iwaizumi’s beautiful biceps.

“Strip, Tooru. It's your turn next.” Iwaizumi chuckles quietly without stopping the almost brutal pace he has going with Yuuji.

_ I'm lucky. _


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the pain and suffering comes to an end. Will love prevail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers ! Thank you so much for reading this until the very end <33 I wasn't sure if this would be any good in the beginning or if anyone would like it so it made me so happy to see so many positive comments on this ! Now sadly this is the last chapter, but please don't be sad <3 Instead please enjoy and read my other stories <3  
> My tumblr username -> xhelloxbeautifullx

Ennoshita can feel it.    
  
He knows someone is there. He can feel the electric awareness seeping into his body, as if preparing him to start running. He can count every hair that stands at the back of his neck. His heart is beating more than just a thud, more than pounding, more than racing. 

“Chikara, you're beautiful.” 

_ It's him. _ Chikara pales at the familiar voice, unable to move away as his legs keep him pinned in place. Suguru grins widely and snakes his arms around the raven's waist from behind, pulling him close since they're inside a convenience store and the other patrons think they're a couple.

“What do you want, Suguru…?” Ennoshita finally gets his voice out, not looking back at the other man but instead looking at the concerned cashier to somehow relay he's in danger though he's unaware the employee doesn't make the needed call.

“I want you of course. If you make this easy, no one else will have to get hurt.” Daishou whispers before noticing someone has already called the police just as he hears sirens outside. “Seems our fun is being cut short.”

Before he could escape, Chikara throws his elbow back into Daishou’s stomach and watching his stalker drop to his knees. The stir of events has him stunned while watching Daishou get arrested for stalking and murdering someone in order to send a heart being held in a hand. It almost seems surreal as the nightmare finally ends for Ennoshita. 

“Iwaizumi-san… thank god.” Ennoshita breathes a sigh of relief as he sees a familiar face putting handcuffs on the nuisance.

“Don't worry about it, and I already said call me Hajime. We're friends, no need to be so formal.” Iwaizumi says with a soft chuckle as he puts Daishou in the back of his patrol car. “And Yuuji’s tattoo parlor is across the street. He called me after seeing Daishou following you in here, the call came from him not from the people here.”

“I owe him a huge one. I'll probably let him give me a tattoo since he's been dying to get his hands on my  _ perfect skin _ .” Chikara blushes lightly and lets the emts that were called too look over him. “I'm not hurt. Good thing, Ryuu taught me self-defense.”  _ I have to go back to him. _

He doesn't realize he's running at this point. 

His heart is pounding to the beat of his feet racing over the hard ground. Sweat beads on his forehead, causing his hair to cling to it as his throat aches for air. The chilly rush of wind past his face feels numb on his sweaty skin as Chikara only has one goal in mind. 

When he returns to the apartment complex, Ennoshita doesn't bother with the elevator and just sprints up the stairs. He can barely get his key into the lock when he gets to the right floor, shoving his way in before finding the one person he's desperate to see. The raven hurries over with the small amount of adrenaline remaining, throwing himself in his lover’s arms and hugging him around the neck.

“Wha-- Chika!? Hey, what's going on? I missed you too.” Tanaka laughs brightly after bracing himself, squeezing his boyfriend in his arms. “You okay?”

“Better than okay, Ryuu.” Ennoshita whispers and closes his eyes, melting from the warmth and loving arms around his slender waist. “My stalker was arrested, but I'm exhausted from running back home to see you.”

“Baby, that's freaking amazing! We should celebrate once you-” Ryuunosuke snorts a little at the soft breathing against his neck.

He hooks his hands underneath Chikara's thighs and lifts up his whole world with relative ease, carrying the ravenette into their bedroom without disturbing him. This domesticity is something Tanaka wants for the rest of his life, but only if his life gets spent with the perfectly imperfect Ennoshita Chikara.

_ ~Two years later ~ _

Tanaka is a nervous wreck. Today is the day he's going to take a huge step at a barbecue/party being held at Nishinoya and Yaku’s house. The other guests are mostly their old teammates and their families. The kids are either running around the yard or they're dancing in a circle near the adults. Some of the adults are goofing off and dancing as well, which gives Ryuu the perfect opportunity to get his boyfriend to dance.

Their bodies sway side to side perfectly in sync. Everything is falling into place and now there is only one thing left to do. As the song they’re dancing to reaches the end, Tanaka takes a deep breath and slowly gets down on one knee, savoring the shocked expression on everyone’s faces especially Ennoshita’s.

“Hey, Chika. Fucking crazy right? Two years ago you were pissed at me for disappearing without a trace and suddenly popping back into your life again. You've always been really important to me, and I love you more than Shouyou and Tobio here love volleyball.” Ryuunosuke starts and chuckles nervously, feeling his face heating up at his own cheesy words. He swallows his courage and allows himself to continue. “So will-”

“Yes already, Ryuunosuke!” Chikara is a teary mess of emotions now, throwing himself into the other’s man’s arms once the ring is placed onto his finger. “G-God I love you…”

Hinata is the first to start cheering on the newly engaged couple until it dawns upon him what his senpai said previously, resulting in a pout forming on his face. “Hey! I love Tobio and Kenma more than volleyball!!”

“And I love Shouyou and Kenma more than volleyball.” Kageyama adds and puts an arm around a very flustered Kenma, putting the other arm around the bouncy orange haired man. 

_ They're idiots, but they're my idiots.  _ Kenma thinks to himself as the others laugh wholeheartedly, finding a small smile forming on his face as he leans on his taller lover gently. He's happy for the other couple from the bottom of his heart though he didn't show it well like the others. 

“Congratulations, Chikara, Ryuunosuke.” He says softly and returns the warm smile Ennoshita gives him.

“Thank you, Kenma.” Ennoshita can't stop smiling and crying tears of joy. This feels like a never-ending dream; it doesn't feel real.

Nishinoya latches onto Tanaka while sobbing dramatically before grinning from ear to ear. Words don't have to be exchanged but it's too late before anyone can stop the rambunctious brunette. “About time!”

“Noya!” Tanaka can't help but laugh along with his best friend despite being flustered.

The scene before Ennoshita's eyes seems to be a fairytale and he ended up being the princess finding her true love in the end. He was never a believer of happily ever afters, but with Tanaka, anything is possible. Without thinking, the raven walks over to his  _ fiancé  _ and wraps his arms around the other’s torso, closing his eyes and resting his cheek on his love’s shoulder.

“I love you.”

_ Tanaka Chikara, huh? Sounds like a dream come true. _   
  
He never leaves Ennoshita’s mind, he's always there; mentally if not physically. It's just incomprehensible. He's the one stable force that keeps Chikara on the ground, the one stability in a world filled with chaos that Ennoshita desperately needs- no  _ craves _ in his live. The raven is head over heels, and in shock that it took so long to come to terms with those feelings. Now he's going to become  _ Tanaka _ Chikara soon, and that's the best feeling in the world. 

_ I love you, Tanaka Ryuunosuke. _


End file.
